zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return Of The 40 Thieves
It hadn´t been that long since one of the most devious gangs in Zootopia, the 40 thieves, had attempted to rob the palace of the sheik in Sahara Square. Thankfully, the plan of the top cops Judy and Nick had put the criminals behind bars. The gang, consisting of mostly meerkats, jackals and a sand cat named Hazim as it´s leader, was a cunning and unpredictable foe that had committed many crimes before getting caught. Eight years in the prison of Zootopia for them. However, it wasn´t over yet. The 40 thieves had escaped from prison. During their escape, they had managed to surprise Officer Hopps and kidnap her. Hazim had left a ransom note that was being currently read at the ZPD. “We haven´t forgotten how you foiled our greatest coup in our career, but now we´ll make sure that you´ll not do the same for our next case. It´s time for our revenge. I´m giving you one choice: give us ten million dollars of ransom money, bring them to our hideout and not bother during our next heist, so we´ll set Officer Hopps free. If not, then we´ll turn her into rabbit curry. We mean it. Sincerely, Hazim and the 40 thieves”, Bogo read the note. “Those scoundrels! Nobody captures my Judy and threatens to eat her without consequences!” Nick snapped. He wanted to save his girlfriend and partner at any cost. “They´ve given a map to their hideout along with the note. Why can´t we just go there and show them who´s boss?” Clawhauser asked. “Because they´ll hurt Judy if we storm in there. We´ll have to be cunning”, Bogo told. “What can we do? We just can´t let her stay there and die!” Nick said. Suddenly, Clawhauser remembered something. “Maybe you should go there undercover? I remember the time you and Judy went to that one restaurant to eavesdrop on Mr. Big, with you disguising as a vixen and her disguising as a male bunny. With the right idea and the right impression, it might work”, the cheetah suggested. “I´ll do anything to save Judy. No matter how crazy of a plan I´d need to do for that”, Nick meant it. Clawhauser and Bogo nodded. No ZPD officer would get left behind. The hideout of the 40 thieves was located in an abandoned Middle-Eastern mansion at the outskirts of Zootopia. It wasn´t easy to locate in the mountainy terrain there. The tech specialist of the ZPD, Wolford, had managed to tap a phone of a scout there. They had discovered that the thieves had ordered entertainment that night from a vixen belly dancer named Princess Hameeda, but she couldn´t attend because she was sick. This had given them an idea as they had come there. The ZPD soon located the entrance. Higgins sniped the jackal guard on there with a sleeping dart, so he wouldn´t notice anything. “The route is clear. The operation may begin”, the hippo said. “All right. Go get them, Princess Hameeda!” Clawhauser smiled from a distance, as the imposter exited the car there. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Nick asked. He had disguised himself as the vixen dancer with a blue two-piece bedlah outfit, a ponytail wig and a veil over his face. “It sure is. You look ravishing!” Clawhauser laughed. “Don´t you think this eyeshadow is a bit too much? Or this pair of melons?” Nick adjusted the bra. “It´s a miracle you were flexible enough to fit that all”, Bogo smiled. “Just go in there and keep their attention. Place this little tracking device somewhere they won´t notice, so that we´ll keep track on their plans. When the time is right, find Judy, get her out of there and wait for further instructions. We put a hearing device on your earring there so we can inform any changes in plans”, Clawhauser explained. “Understood. I´ll do my best”, Nick said, entering the hideout. The lair of the thieves was full of oil lamps and their finest loot, with the thieves themselves admiring it all over the room. At the end of the chamber sat the devious sand cat Hazim on a fake throne. “Ah, the lovely Princess Hameeda. Glad you could pop in after all”, he gave a sly smile. “Oh it was nothing, oh mighty King of Thieves”, Nick stayed in his role, trying to be flirtatious. “Well then, my dear lady, you have my permission to kiss my royal hand”, Hazim had a habit among the folks who entered the den, both thieves and entertainers. His paw had many humongous rings, which were stolen too from merchants and the most expensive jewelry stores. This gave the disguised fox an idea. “Oh, how gracious and generous”, he said in a fake falsetto voice and kissed one of the rings, placing a tracking device there. It was so small the sand cat didn´t notice it. “Well then, how about a little dance? We´re having a bit of a celebration today, in honor of my new plan”, Hazim suggested. “Yes! Dance!” the thieves were eager. Nick went pale. He had never danced the same way Judy had did, so this would be tricky. Trembling nervously on the floor, he tried to sway his hips underneath the disguise as best as he could. “Sometimes it´s hard to be a vixen”, he whispered to himself. At first the thieves weren´t impressed, and were ready to throw rotten fruit at him. But eventually he calmed down and managed to impress them. “Marvelous, marvelous! This calls for a celebration. For our upcoming success and the defeat of the ZPD! Time for a feast!” Hazim clapped. Nick was nervous again. He had to find Judy before it was too late. “Uh, kind Sir…. would you mind if I go fix my makeup? I´d gladly return to share dinner with you?” Nick batted his fake eyelashes at them. “Surely! We´re serving some fine rabbit curry today”, Hazim smiled. “I´ll show you rabbit curry”, Nick went to the hideout basement. “How´s it going there?” Clawhauser whispered from the device as Nick was looking for Hazim´s prisoner. “Fine. But I don´t know where Judy is”, Nick answered. “I found her, thanks to that device on Hazim´s ring. He was checking her out on the second floor. Locked door on the right”, the cheetah told. “Good thing I´m good at picking locks”, Nick whispered, sneaking upstairs. Eventually he found the door, and with nobody around to guard it, managed to unlock it. Judy was there, tied up to a chair, with a gag on her mouth and without her uniform or equipment. She was surprised to see the stranger. “Calm down, I´m here to save you”, Nick locked the door behind him and went to ungag Judy. “W-who are you?” she didn´t recognize him as he untied her. “Somebody who was willing to pull off a crazy disguise scheme in order to save somebody he loves”, Nick lifted the veil a bit, winking at Judy. “Nick! Oh, I´m so happy you´re here!” she hugged him instantly. “You found her?” Clawhauser asked again. “Yes. She´s all right”, Nick answered, taking the earring off his ear while talking to it. “Good. But we have to hurry. While you were going upstairs to save her, we followed Hazim via the detector and discovered that he has plans to rob the Lemming Brothers Bank in Zootopia. That´s the big scheme he has been talking about”, the cheetah told. “What can we do to stop it?” Judy took the listening device. “Apparently they have the stolen blueprints to the bank behind the most heavily guarded door there. Somebody has to take them back”, Clawhauser explained. Judy quickly noticed the ventilation system and got an idea. “I think I can do this. I´m small enough to get there”, the rabbit said. “Good. After you´ve gotten them, escape as fast as you can. Nick will keep the thieves occupied until the route is clear. Clawhauser out”, the cheetah ended the message. “I´ll hold them as long as I can. Good luck”, Nick kissed Judy. “Good luck too..Princess Hameeda”, Judy smiled. Crawling through the vents, Judy managed to soon find the room with four guards there. It was also the same room where her police equipment had been taken. Judy kicked the vent open, entering the room. “Remember me? It´s payback time for kidnapping Officer Hopps!” the rabbit said cockily. The four thieves tried to attack her, but she was fast and agile enough to knock them out. Nabbing the blueprints on the table and putting her equipment back, Judy had accomplished her mission. “This bank won´t be robbed tonight, Hazim”, she smiled. Climbing out of the other vent, she managed to escape. Meanwhile, the thieves were sitting around a huge feast table, drinking the finest nectars heavily and waiting for the main course. Nick pretended to lie seductively next to Hazim, trying to flirt with him. “I feel blessed to have you with us to celebrate our victory tonight, my darling. You´ll get your share of our loot after the bank is robbed”, Hazim said. Oh, I feel so flattered”, Nick pretended to be impressed. He was thankful that Hazim hadn´t tried to kiss him yet. Just the thought creeped him out. “Do you want another dance?” he asked. “Oh not just yet. We´ll enjoy a wonderful feast first. Our enemy meets her end in the form of a rabbit curry that we all can share together”, Hazim grinned. “All you can share together is jailtime again!” Judy´s voice was heard. Judy busted the door open, with the other ZPD members behind her. It didn´t take long until the thieves were surrounded. “You escaped! How?” Hazim hissed as he was put into handcuffs. “Well this little secret I won´t spoil you this time. All I can say that the cunning of ZPD got the better of your cunning”, Judy winked at Nick, who didn´t reveal himself to the thieves at all. “You´ll pay for this!” the sand cat was so angry he almost dropped his fez. Eventually, all the thieves were soon taken away. “Thank you for saving me, my sly fox”, Judy hugged Nick again. “And congrats to you for helping me foil their bank heist plot. We always make a great team, no denying that”, the fox smiled, taking off his veils. “You´re right. Also, funny how you always say I look great as a belly dancer, but now so do you”, Judy commented his disguise. “Ehh…” Nick was a bit embarrassed. “Maybe you should come perform with me someday as Princess Hameeda?” Judy joked. “Heh, maybe. But all that matters is that you´re all right. No matter how silly the undercover mission would be, I´d always do that to save you”, Nick said. “So would I, my dear fox”, Judy nuzzled her fox boyfriend. “Come on, let´s go home. Mission accomplished”, Bogo said from his police car. “We´re coming, Chief”, Judy said as they followed him. It was yet another successful undercover mission for the finest crimefighter partners in the animal kingdom. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Undercover missions Category:Stories where Nick dresses up as a woman